Mine
by xwannaflyx
Summary: Really, maybe if Kiba and Ino were a little less possessive they wouldn't get so angry and argue. Unfortunately, that wouldn't make them 'them' anymore either. SOMEONE has to apologize. oneshot *kibaino* sasusaku naruhina nejiten gaamats


a short little oneshot

i think kibaino would probably be the most possessive couple

sorry if you disagree

and theyll rival shikamaur and temari in terms of arguments

heehee

disclaimer: dont own it

* * *

Mine

A fist pounded heavily on the door, anger quite obvious from the strength of the blows. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Shut up and stop trying to break my door!" Sakura screamed, hastily unlocking the door and throwing it open. Blinking in shock, she simply stood there, "Ino?"

Scowling, Ino shoved past Sakura and threw her purse on the table before flopping down on the sofa. "ARGH!"

"I-I-Ino?"

"He did it again!" Ino snapped, ignoring Sakura yet again as she stomped over to the kitchen and snatched open the refrigerator. "And where's the damn juice?"

"Second shelf," Sakura answered instinctively before reminding herself of the situation, "Wait! Hey, hold on. What happened this time?" she asked gently, walking over to an annoyed Ino that was pouring herself a cup of juice. "Ino, come on, answer me."

After taking a deep swallow of the juice, Ino slammed the cup back down in the same manner she did when she was drunk. "Kiba," she said shortly sitting, exhausted, on the sofa, "Kiba happened again. He forgot all about our anniversary because he was helping Hana with the patients and even said I was annoying because I kept hinting at it instead of telling him." A pissed and slightly hurt expression came over Ino's face, "Stupid mutt."

Wincing, Sakura instantly sat down beside Ino, "That's horrible!" she snapped remembering how Ino had held her as she cried when Sasuke had stood her up on accident. "Who does that mutt think he is!"

"I know!" Ino ranted, her hands clenching into fists, "I mean, seriously!" Taking in a deep breath, she launched into a rant she had obviously been saving up, "I mean, come on! Last time, right where I was meeting him, he was flirting with some brown haired girl that had her paws—oh that's appropriate—all over him! And he didn't even care, damn guy! Then there was that time when—"

Letting out a soft sigh, Sakura settled down to listen to Ino rant. This was always happening, both of them getting unconditionally angry at each other until Ino finally gave in, much to all the guys' relief. Although Kiba's pride would never let him apologize, he spent all night at the bar drinking himself to sleep and/or hungover.

Ino sucked in a breath and panted, her face blushed from anger. Her face falling, she slumped down slightly, "I think we're really breaking up this time though," she whispered, turning her head to the wall.

"What!"

"Well, I just kinda, like, snapped you know!" Ino quickly tried to explain, "And then I called him a mutt and told him that I was sick of being anywhere near him and stuff, and I think he took me seriously because I never said that kind of thing before, so….. so yeah….."

Frowning, Sakura leaned forward slightly, trying to get her friend's attention, "Ino…." she warned, "Define 'stuff' for me, please."

"I said that I hate him."

"Ino!"

"What!"

"You know WELL what!"

"I was mad!"

"So!"

"Okay!" Ino finally exclaimed, "Maybe it was a LITTLE uncalled for—"

"A LITTLE! A LITTLE! ARE YOU FREAKIN' INSANE, IT WAS COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR!"

"OKAY!" Ino yelled right back, mostly certainly past her breaking point, "I'm sorry! It was very damn uncalled for! Happy?"

"YES!" Sakura screamed angrily. Both of them breathed hard, their hands tightly clenched into fists and their eyes clashing as they found themselves on opposite ends of the understanding yet again. Forcing herself rushing heartbeat to slow down, Sakura tried to reach a middle ground. "Look, I'll call some of the guys and most of the girls and we can go dancing, how about it?"

Knowing it was a bad idea but drawn to thought nonetheless, Ino nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Sakura smiled tiredly and walked away to call the others.

Turning away, Ino went to her room, aiming for the closet, and tried to find something to wear. Ino loves dancing, there's just something wrong with dancing WITHOUT Kiba.

-x-

"You're kidding me."

TenTen's voice was short and curt, anger barely hidden beneath the surface. Temari, who was visiting with her family, snickered as TenTen's obvious discomfort and annoyance. "What, Ten, you can't handle a little loud music and dancing?"

"Dancing I can handle," TenTen explained, glaring at her best friend, "Loud music I can handle, I have better explosives." Turning her scaring, threatening, intimidating, turning into a lot like a certain Hyuuga's death glare on me, she hissed, "Wearing a damn dress because we're trying to get Ino a new guy which she'll dump in three days I CANNOT TAKE!"

"T-T-T-Ten-chan," Hinata whispered, trying to get TenTen to calm down, "Um, N-Niisan will be coming t-t-t-too….."

TenTen sighed and smoothed down the black halter top that she was wearing before wiping her probably sweaty hands on the blue skinny jeans she wore. "Right…" she said nervously, her eyes flitting from left to right from a paranoia of getting attacked.

Hesitantly, Hinata laid a soothing hand on TenTen's arm, successfully calming her down. Hinata smiled, looking so sweet yet hot in a blue long, flaring ballet neck that was longer on the right and black skinny jeans. Temari snickered in a jean miniskirt and black tube top. Sakura and Ino shared the same mid thigh halter dress, Sakura in red and Ino in purple.

Suddenly, TenTen's hand shot toward her side, causing Ino, Temari, and Hinata to all jump her, "NUH UH!" Temari snapped, "You are not spinning a weapon in this tightly packed space. You are going to patiently and calmly wait for Neji, then dance with him. Am I understood?"

"Oh! There's the guys!" TenTen yelled.

"Where!"

"Gotcha!" TenTen shrieked happily, already spinning a kunai.

"Actually, we are here," whispered a silky smooth voice right beside Sakura's ear.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cheered, glomping her blue short button up and black slacks wearing boyfriend, "Mmmm, you look hot!"

Ignoring the rest of the people, TenTen dragged a gray, short button up and black slacks dressed Neji over to the bar and slapped down some money, "Alcohol, now."

"TenTen, that's not wise," Neji advised, shaking his head at the bartender and taking the money back. When TenTen tried to protest, Neji placed one finger on her lips and gave her a half smile, "You look very nice," he complimented, genuine even though it was meant as a distraction.

"Shikamaru, move your lazy ass, you're dancing with me," Temari demanded, grabbing Shikamaru's black tie and noticing appreciatively the short green button up and black slacks, "And you dressed yourself, nice!"

"Troublesome lady," Shikamaru grumbled, checking around him before dipping his head for a quick kiss, "But there's no way I'm dancing."

Laughing, Temari continued to drag him, "Nuh uh, you don't get a choice."

Hinata fretted over her friends until hands fell over her eyes, "Guess who!" Naruto called cheerfully, removing his hands and pulling his lips up in Hinata's favorite, foxy smile. "You look beautiful," he added a little more softly, his eyes glancing to the ceiling in embarrassment.

Giggling so sweetly, Hinata timidly pressed her lips against Naruto's, "Y-You look n-n-n-n-nice as w-well, th-th-thank you….." Naruto plucked at the blue button up and shook his leg to show off the black slacks.

Tugging on Hinata's hand, Naruto found them a quiet corner to sit at, enjoying the gently feel of Hinata's skin, "Let's go sit down, you're not very into the loud sort of music if I remember correctly." Noting Hinata's pleased, but still embarrassed, blush, Naruto grinned smugly, "So I remembered correctly?"

Ino glanced at the other couples then sighed, settling down at the bar in search of alcohol. If she was going to dance with someone other than Kiba, she was going to need to at least lose a little reasoning. "Is that wise?"

Whipping around, Ino noticed Gaara's blank expression, as well as his partner. "Hey Matsuri!" she greeted, completely ignoring the Kazekage. "Is Gaara treating you correctly?" she cheered, alcohol started to loosen her up.

Matsuri's cheeks were red as her hands covered her backside protectively. She obviously was not used to her jean miniskirt or the blood red halter that was extremely flattering on her. "H-Hello Ino-san," she greeted quietly, one hand reaching out to tangle with Gaara's same colored short sleeve button up. "I-It's a p-p-pleasure to s-s-s-s-see you….."

"And I think some guys will be really pleased to see me too!" Ino said cheerfully before rushing off to find a guy to dance with. Her steps were still even but her eyes were clouded the tiniest bit.

"Do you think she'll be alright, Gaara-sensei?" Matsuri asked, forgetting in her worry.

"Drop the sensei," Gaara said curtly. His aqua eyes were gentle when they met Matsuri's though, "I don't like the sensei, you're a teacher yourself now." Blushing majorly, Matsuri returned her eyes to the floor but nodded slightly.

"Hai, G-G-Gaara."

-x-

"Do you know where Ino is?" Kiba snapped, cutting short Sakura and Sasuke's make out session. "I can't find her anywhere!"

"Ino?" Sakura asked in confusion, "Um, probably dancing with some guy that she's hooking up with for like three seconds before she rejects him….. they might kiss though, so hurry." Her voice was slightly provoking and teasing but gentle. "Run, Kiba, RUN!"

"I got it, I got it! Shut up!" Kiba snapped before shoving his way through the dance floor. "Damn it, stupid woman has to make me get out of the house and chase her for this damn thing when we're already over! DAMN!"

Noticing long blond hair from the corner of his eye, Kiba snapped toward the direction, catching the color purple and the faint scent of flowers that was almost choked out by alcohol and sweat. "Mmmmm, but I broke up with him today so I suppose it doesn't really matter," Ino purred, her head cocked to the side as she sat on a table facing a guy.

Swearing, Kiba walked up to them just as the guy leaned in for a kiss. Grabbing the guy's skull, Kiba threw him rather violently against the wall, "Watch it, asshole!" he snapped, grabbing Ino off the table, "Don't touch what's mine!"

"Kiba?"

"The girl's the one who threw herself at us," the guy's friend snapped rather unwisely, "If that whore's yours, then hurry up and her ugly mug out of our face!"

Kiba's eyesight went red, almost like the color of blood but much too clear and clean. "KIBA! KIBA!" Ino screamed, obviously snapped out of her alcohol induced state, "KIBA, STOP!" she shrieked, tears starting to fall from her from sheer panic as Kiba continued to beat to absolute pulp the people that had just insulted her.

Rushing in, she grabbed his arm, forcing his eyes to meet hers and staring pleadingly into the wild, wolfish eyes. Slowly, so slowly that it terrified her, his eyes changed back to normal, "Ino?" he asked hesitantly, leaning down so that his forehead gently met hers.

"Calm down," Ino whispered soothingly, feeling her heart break at the calm, loving look in his eyes, "Breath, Kiba, it's all okay, breath." Snapping back to normal, Kiba suddenly grabbed Ino up and began walking, his long strides carrying the two of them quickly through the club. "KIBA!" Ino shrieked, "KIBA! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, YOU DAMNED IDIOT!"

Completely ignoring her, Kiba continued to walk, walking until he reached their favorite place in the forest, a small clearing that received the moonlight easily. "There, sit."

"What the hell, Kiba!" Ino snapped, drawing herself up to the best of her ability. Glaring, she took a half step back, trying to compensate for the four inch height difference. "I was just dancing!"

To her surprise, Kiba merely sat down on the grass, then offered her a blanket that he had somehow carried on him, "You hate sitting on grass," he said calmly, his voice catching the slightest bit. Leaning back against a tree, her closed his eyes, basically ignoring.

Frowning, I spread the blanket then sat down, facing Kiba and running my eyes over his outfit. Dressed simply in a brown, short sleeve button up that showed off his arms and black slacks, just like the other guys, he was way hotter than Sasuke in Ino's eyes.

"Were you really about to kiss that guy?"

Snapping her eyes away from his clothes and to his face, Ino frowned, hearing the slight, barely noticeable bitterness in his voice. "Kiss the guy?" she asked curiously, "The guy at the club?" Considering for a second, she answered callously, without think. "Hmmm, probably, I mean, I was drunk so I do stupid things. I'm completely sober now, though… Why, you mad?"  
This seemed to be a snapping point. Moving so quickly that I could barely see him, Kiba was face to face with me, his hands on either side of me with my back against a tree. "Yes." His voice was calm, yet his eyes burned with a fire that was slightly like the one I had seen in the club, yet even angrier.

Swallowing a difficult breath, Ino lifted her chin the slightest bit, "I-It was none of your business." Cursing her racing heartbeat and the fact that her breath had hitched Ino forced her eyes to not cry from the much too painfully truthful words, "I-It was over, wasn't it?"

Pain flashed through Kiba's eyes, so fleeting that Ino could've sworn it was a trick of the light. Anger dominated as Kiba leaned even closer, until Ino could feel the warmth that always radiated off his skin. "I would never cheat on you," he hissed, his explosive temper, rather than that creepy cold temper starting to emerge. "I would never flirt with anyone other than you. I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever met. You're the only one I love, you're the only one I would completely live for because you'll kill me yourself if I die. You're the only one that drives me crazy because I just don't understand but want to understand. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE, INO."

Ino's lips trembled as she tried to force herself to not cry, "Kiba….."

"I love you, Ino," Kiba whispered softly, almost like the first confession, "I don't want to lose you, enough so that I'll apologize first for whatever caused the argument. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." His eyes searched Ino's before a crushed expression came over him, "What do I have to say to make you believe me, Ino?" He whispered Ino like it was an endearment, gently caressing the word as it slipped between his lips.

Softly, begging, but demanding at the same time, Ino whispered, "Kiss me."

Leaning in, Kiba did exactly that, staying locked until his lungs burned, "You're mine," he whispered softly between gentle and/or passionate kisses, "You're mine. You're mine. No can touch you. I love you."

"I love you too….." Ino whispered feeling the slightly ragged breaths slip out between her lips, "I love you. I love you, Kiba. You're also mine…."

-x-

"Now that I think about it," Sakura mused, pausing Sasuke before they could slip into another make out session, "Kiba and Ino are probably the most possessive couple here." She pouted slightly as she thought on it, "I mean, you're pretty bad too, but yours would never give up your dignity. Neji's always trying to let her go which makes TenTen hit him or he's clinging so much that it's like she's a drug for him."

"Do you really have to think about this now?" Sasuke asked curiously, feeling a slightly amused smirk appear on his face at his girlfriend's randomness.

"Yes I do!" Sakura sulked before continuing. "I mean, Gaara and Naruto both have the whole 'she's too good for me' thing going on so they're not AS possessive although they have those beasts sides…" Mulling over it seriously, Sakura nodded in affirmation, "Yep, Kiba and Ino are most possessive."

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend, feeling his smirk widen.

"Because Kiba has that whole 'beast' thing going on and Ino's gets jealous easily—! Hey! Are you teasing me right now, Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura demanded, her hands going to her hips as much as they could when she was sitting on Sasuke's lap.

"Not at all, Sakura," Sasuke replied softly, giving her a butterfly kiss.

"You are."

Chuckling, Sasuke picked her up and set her on the ground, "Do you wish to dance?" he asked formally, stepping down the ground.

"Yup!"

* * *

yay!

possessive people are so amusing!

heehee

thanks for reading

please review


End file.
